Love Scene
by guardian-xing
Summary: Yixing tidak menyangka jika ia pada akhirnya akan tertarik pada lelaki pemilik sepatu kuno;Kim Joonmyeon. sulay. suxlay. joonxing.
1. Chapter 1

"Love Scene"

a story-line by guardianxing

warn! sangat sangat sangat ooc;yaoi;suho and lay. rating bisa saja berubah— _haha karena aku sudah legal menulis hal hal berbau tubuh dan rasa seseorang._

.

.

Jari-jari panjangnya terus menari dengan lincah diatas keyboard netbook miliknya. Matanya sekali-kali menelaah tiap kata yang ia ketik dilayar kecil itu—guna meminimalisir adanya _typo_. 1000 kata lebih telah ia tumpahkan dalam _Microsoft Word_ —terkadang ia akan mengerutkan dahi bingung mendapati kata-kata yang ia pilih tidak sesuai;atau akan menggigit bibirnya dan _setengah_ tersenyum manis saat puas akan hasil yang ia kerjakan—membuat lekukan yang dalam muncul dipipi kanannya.

Zhang Yixing namanya;jika kalian berfikir dia bukan orang _hanguk_ asli, jawabannya adalah ya. Dia adalah seorang penulis yang baru selesai menerbitkan satu buah buku. Pria berdarah china ini meng _kiblatkan_ karya tulisnya pada kehidupan nyata dan tertarik akan perjalanan hidup seseorang;entah itu adalah seorang milyarder, artis, rakyat biasa, hingga rakyat _menengah bawah_ pun ia akan tertarik. Satu keinginan yang dimiliki nya; Ia ingin karyanya bisa diangkat ke layar lebar—layar televisi dan dijadikan series pun tak apa.

"Yixing _hyung_ ," seseorang memanggil Yixing dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Yixing tidak menggubris, ia masih terfokus pada benda elektronik yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu.

"Xing _hyung_ ," ada jeda, "aku lapar." Dan Yixing mendapati adiknya;Zhang Shixun—atau teman-temannya sering memanggilnya Sehun, memeluk lehernya erat.

Zhang Yixing dan Zhang Shixun adalah sepasang kakak-adik yang hidup berdua di Negara _orang_. Tidak, jangan sangka mereka adalah anak yang dibuang orang tuanya karena masalah ekonomi dan semacamnya. Awalnya hanya Yixing yang akan pindah ke Korea;karena ia mendapat usul dari dosen sastranya jika pendidikan sastra di Korea sangat bagus. Kedua orang tua Yixing sangat mendukung akan keinginan Yixing;karena orang tuanya termasuk orang-orang yang keadaannya _sangat berada_ di China sana, tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung diterbangkan menuju Korea.

Sehari setelah ia sampai di Korea, ditengah udara pagi Korea yang baru masuk menuju system pernafasannya, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sesosok adiknya tersayang; _tersayang_ jika Shixun tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya, sedang menggigil kedinginan diluar apartement barunya—karena hari itu sudah memasuki penghujung bulan Desember.

Dan disinilah ia, Zhang Shixun, menemani Zhang Yixing merantau dinegeri orang.

" _Hyung,_ " kata Shixun. "Pesankan aku _chicken_ ~" rengeknya.

Yixing menghela nafas, dan bangkit berdiri;meninggalkan sementara pekerjaan menulisnya yang tinggal satu per tiga rampung, dan memesan makanan untuk _breakfast_.

Setelah puas melihat kakaknya yang mengabulkan permintaannya, ia duduk disofa nyaman ditengah ruangan, dan menyalakan televisi dengan volume sangat kencang; membuat Yixing yang baru saja duduk untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya memutar mata sebal.

Yixing berdecak sebelum berkata, "Kupikir kau tahu alasan mengapa aku suka _ketenangan_ , Zhang Shixun." Ledek Yixing pada adiknya.

Kali ini adiknya yang berdecak, mematikan teleivisi dan duduk disamping kakaknya itu.

Yixing pun mengernyit heran akan kelakuan adiknya, dan berkata "Kurasa kau tahu—"

"—mengapa kau tidak ingin kutemani saat sedang didepan komputer," sela Shixun pada perkataan Yixing. "Oh, ayolah, _ge_! Kenapa _sih_ penulis itu harus tenang?" lanjutnya. Ia kemudian menekan tombol _play music_ otomatis pada keyboard netbook milik Yixing—Yixing dengan spontan membulatkan matanya dan menatap Shixun tajam.

"Bahkan Yixing _ge_ tidak ingin mendengarkan musik-musik ini! Kalau begitu, untuk apa Yixing _ge_ men- _download_ lagu-lagu ini?" Shixun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yixing menghela nafas saat mendengarkan penuturan Shixun dalam bahasa China;jika Shixun berkata dalam bahasa aslinya, maka Shixun benar-benar kesal sekarang. Yixing memutar kursinya dan menghadapkan dirinya didepan Shixun.

"Shixun," panggil Yixing. "Penulis itu membutuhkan suasana tenang dalam pekerjaannya. Penulis dan pekerja biasa sangatlah beda;karena pekerja biasa bisa bekerja dalam suasana ramai, sedangkan penulis tidak." Yixing mengerutkan keningnya,"..dan kupikir kau sudah tau _peraturan_ itu."

"Tapi kau mengacuhkanku!" Shixun berbalik, berjalan mengelilingi ruang kosong dihadapannya dengan kaki menghentak-hentak tanah. "dan aku pikir _hyung_ tau akan hal itu." Lanjut Shixun.

Yixing kembali menghela nafas;semenjak ia _hidup berdua_ bersama Shixun, ia semakin sering memijat keningnya dan menghela nafas berat. Yixing beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Shixun yang masih cemberut dipojok ruangan.

"Baiklah. Besok kita pergi ke _Myeondeong_ untuk membeli apa yang Shixun inginkan."

Dan selanjutnya pekikan girang;dan juga pekikan kesakitan dari Shixun yang memeluk Yixing memenuhi ruangan.

.

.

Bibirnya terhubung dengan sedotan plastik bening, dan sesekali menghisapnya;membuat minuman didalam gelas kaca itu naik keatas menuju mulut Yixing. Suasana kantin kampus hari ini terlihat sepi. Yixing pun tidak tahu mengapa hal ini terjadi, karena biasanya kantin akan penuh sesak dengan orang-orang _kelebihan hormon_ yang mengantri meminta sesuap nasi—atau makanan pada bibi kantin.

Setelah adegan Yixing yang dipeluk _terlampau_ erat oleh Shixun, Yixing memutuskan untuk pergi ke kampus (jarak apartement Yixing dengan SNU sangat dekat sekali, serius!) menikmati _wifi_ gratis;karena kuota modem _jadul_ - _tapi-cepet_ nya sudah habis.

"Uh, oh! Kurasa ada penulis yang _numpang_ wifi-an gratis," seseorang duduk didepan Yixing;tanpa meminta persetujuannya, membawa _bubble tea_ dan satu bungkus nacos.

" _Well_ , Yixing _hyung_ , jika kau butuh uang untuk membeli kuota, aku dengan senang hati akan membelikannya untukmu—karna demi tuhan! Aku bingung dengan _tumpukan uang_ yang berada dikamarku." Yixing mendelik sebal pada lelaki _tiang kedua_ ini;Yixing menyebutnya seperti itu karena ada satu orang _idiot_ lagi yang lebih tinggi dari si _idiot_ ini.

Chanyeol—nama si tiang kedua ini, meletakkan sikutnya di atas meja, menopang dagu dan memandang Yixing dengan tatapan kagum.

Yixing hanya meliriknya bosan;bosan karena Chanyeol sering melayangkan tatapan itu padanya, bisa dibilang ia sudah _terbiasa._

"Tatapan mu seperti akan _menelanjangi_ kulit kepalaku." Desis Yixing, masih dengan terpaku pada netbook-nya.

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol membenahi posisinya;menopang dagu menggunakan dua tangan. "Kau sudah sering mengatakannya—kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, kemarin kemarinnya lagi, dan seterusnya." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada pipinya.

"Dan kau terus saja mengulanginya, idiot." Suara berat yang lain menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol;menatap Yixing, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi dari nya.

' _Sial. Dua tiang ini akan menghancurkan hariku.'_ Rutuk Yixing tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada lelaki yang baru saja duduk dihadapannya;karena ia sudah _hapal_ betul suara dari lelaki ini.

"Yeol, kulihat Bekhyun kekasihmu didepan sedang duduk sendirian," Kris mengambil potongan nacos milik Chanyeol. "Tumben sekali kau tidak ada disekelilingnya." Lanjutnya.

"Hm. Dari pada kau disini terus memperhatikanku, lebih baik kau hampiri dia dan kacaukan hari orang lain." Sambung Yixing—setengah bergumam pada pernyataan Kris.

"Dia bukan pacarku." Chanyeol mengelak. "Aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan _konyol_ bersama orang yang _lebih konyol_."

"Kau cocok dengan orang konyol karena kau idiot, yeol." Kris dengan santai melenggang pergi menuju counter _junk food_ setelah melontarkan kata-kata itu;sukses membuat Chanyeol mendesis geram.

" _Bule ngondek_ itu! Arh! Xing _hyung_ , kau rela melihat _your-future-couple_ teraniaya seperti ini, hm?" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, memasang wajah _puppy_ pada Yixing;yang entah kenapa Chanyeol terlihat seperti _Chihuahua_ —menurut Yixing _._

Yixing akan membuka mulutnya;menanggapi pernyataan Chanyeol jika saja orang yang Chanyeol sebut _konyol_ datang menghampiri meja mereka—dan Yixing setuju akan opini Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun itu konyol saat melihat dia membawa payung ungu yang bercap toko emas;padahal ini didalam ruangan dan dia membuka payung itu?!

Yixing segera membenahi pakainnya, kemudian bergegas pergi dari tempat itu saat Baekhyun baru saja menempatkan pantatnya disamping Chanyeol.

"Eh, Yixing _hyung_ mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Yixing menatap Baekhyun;penasaran, sebenarnya apa _sih_ obsesi seorang Byunbaek membawa payung pada ruangan seperti ini.

"Aku berusaha supaya hariku akan tetap _normal_." Kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Demi Tuhan! Yixing tidak suka diganggu.

.

.

 _Fyuh_

Hembusan nafas beratku menjadi hal pertama yang aku lakukan saat kakiku memasuki lift yang segera meluncur menuju lantai 7 apartement tempatku tinggal. Astaga, tidakkah aku mempunyai satu hari saja yang sangat normal?! Menyeka keringatku, kemudian melirik arloji yang melingkar manis dipergelanganku. Sialan! Deadline untuk naskah novel ku yang selanjutnya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Sementara ide dan topik yang akan aku tuangkan pada tulisan kali ini sama sekali belum menemukan titik terang.

 _Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka, aku melirik kebagian atas kepalaku dan angka 4 terpampang dipemberitahuan lift. Kemudian mataku tak sengaja menemukan sepatu hitam mengkilap sedang berdiri didepan pintu lift.

Sepatu yang bagus. Tapi bung, bukankah itu sedikit kuno?

Secara spontan aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat pemilik sepatu kuno itu. Dan—Astaga!

Mataku terpaku. Nafasku memburu. Jantungku bergetar tidak konstan. Perasaan menyenangkan menggelitik tubuhku dan—oksigen! Aku butuh oksigen! Karena lelaki didepanku ini sangat mempesona— _tidak_! Jauh dari kata mempesona tetapi—sangat sangat sangat rupawan! Menatap mataku dengan pandangan tegas, garis muka yang sangat menawan, bibir merah muda yang manis—sangat manis! Dan juga jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang cukup—lebih dari cukup untuk mengundang hasrat ingin memeluk perawakan sempurna itu atau bahkan melakukan hal yang sangat menyenangkan seperti— _uhm_ , berada diranjang dengan lelaki asing itu diatasku?

Omong-omong, siapa ya yang akan menjadi _top_? Mengingat tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi— _hey, don't judge people by his cover._ Siapa tau saja dia memiliki abs yang—

" **Ekhem!** "

Deheman dari orang yang sedang ku eksplor tubuhnya ini menyadarkanku dari pikiran kotorku—maafkan aku tetapi aku memang tidak bisa menghentikan pikiran liar ku ini karena dia sangat terlalu _hot_ untuk dilewatkan. Apalagi suara dehemannya yang— _ukh!_ Bagaimana suaranya jika ia mengerang diatasku dengan—

"Kurasa sudah cukup bagimu untuk meng-eksplor tubuhku, nona. Berikan aku jalan untuk masuk."

Sialan.

Benar-benar hari sial untuk Zhang Yixing.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kesialan akan selalu datang padaku meskipun aku berada dijarak ratusan kilo meter tanpa duo tiang sialan itu.

Akupun bergeser dan sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi wajahku karena—ketahuan memperhatikan tubuh seseorang dengan pikiran kotor itu sangat memalukan. Omong-omong, suaranya sangat lembut. Sepertinya ia mengikuti kelas khusus menyanyi karena melodi dari kerongkongan sangat teratur dan lembut. Apalagi saat ia memanggilku nona—

 _WTF?!_

Dia memanggilku nona?! Hey meskipun aku adalah _bottom—oke, jangan tertawa!_ —tetapi aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan wanita! Memangnya dia tidak melihat penampilanku yang _manly_ ini, huh?

 _Ganteng-ganteng kok katarak?_

Aku mendelik sebal dan melemparkan pandanganku padanya. Cukup lama aku memandang sinis padanya sampai akhirnya dia menyadari jika sedang diperhatikan olehku. Tanpa diduga dia menaikkan dagunya padaku dan mengernyit—memberi pandangan ' _apa?_ '

"Siapa yang kau sebut nona, eh?" merendahkan nada suaraku, dan sedikit menggeram. Membuat dia merasa takut karena suaraku seperti serigala—yah, tidak jauh lah dari bayi serigala.

"Kau." Dia memicingkan pandangannya, menelusuri tubuhku dari kepala hingga kakiku. Spontan aku mendekap tas tangan laptop yang sedari tadi kubawa didepan dada. Siapa tau saja dia ingin berbuat jahat seperti merampas harta bendaku atau—uhm, memperkosaku? Untuk yang terakhir mungkin aku masih bisa mentolerir perbuatan itu dan ikut mendesah dibawah—

 _Asdfghjkl! Zhang Yixing naikkan harga dirimu sedikit!_

Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum meremehkan dan berdesis, "Penampilanmu sangat _uke_ sekali, nona." Dia menatap tanganku yang mendekap erat tas laptop, "—dan aku tidak tertarik untuk memperkosa lelaki _kucel_ sepertimu."

 _Double WTF!_

Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Lelaki culun— _sebenarnya hanya sepatunya saja yang kuno—_ didepanku ini menolak seorang diva seperti Zhang Yixing? Tidakkah dia tahu jika _dulu_ ia diperebutkan oleh banyak orang?!

Meskipun itu dulu.

Tapi— _yang benar saja!_

 **Ding!**

Belum sempat aku melayangkan protes dan mengungkapkan segala kelebihanku, pintu lift terbuka dan menunjukkan jika aku sudah sampai didepan apartemen ku. Aku menghela nafas kesal dan menatap sebal— _sekali lagi_ pada lelaki asing yang kutemui beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi kemudian, aku tersenyum jahil saat ide cemerlang tiba-tiba saja melintas dipikiranku. Setidaknya, aku harus memberi _kesan perpisahan_ yang manis pada lelaki ini.

 _Zhang-sexy-Yixing sangat pintar._

Maka, aku menyimpan tas laptopku didepan pintu lift—menahan agar lift tertutup. Aku berjalan lambat dengan sedikit bumbu _nakal_ kepadanya, membuatnya menatapku heran dan sedikit membuat dia menjauhkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Aku menarik dasinya seduktif, memainkan dasinya menggoda.

" _Well, nice to meet you_ , tuan. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku memberikan _salam perpisahan_ yang bisa membuatmu rindu padaku." Aku mengerling nakal dan membuat jarak diantara hidung kami menipis, hingga hidung ku menyentuh lembut hidungnya.

 _Jantungku, tolong! Ia sangat wangi!_

Fokusku terbagi menjadi dua—antara ber- _fanboying_ atau tetap teguh untuk menjahili lelaki kuno ini. Aku menggigit hidungnya dan mengecup pelan pucuknya, membuat lelaki ini menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat. Mataku menangkap bibir merah manisnya, dan entah sejak kapan, bibirku berubah haluan—mengecup bibirnya dan sedikit menghisapnya.

Aku melakukan itu tanpa sadar— _demi tuhan!_

Menyadari apa yang telah kuperbuat, segera aku menarik diri dan bergegas mengambil tas laptopku dan berjalan keluar—secepat mungkin kulakukan karena sungguh wajahku memanas dan rasa malu menyelubungi diriku.

 _Astaga! Lelaki itu sungguh memikatku!_

.

.

so yeah hello guys. this is my new story and idk bakal ada kelanjutannya atau cuman sampe segini. semoga dapat mengobati kerinduan dan haus akan sulay. and i really miss yixing's smile.


	2. Sial

Gila.

Lelaki ini sungguh gila.

Lelaki gila ini— _dan manis—_ mendaratkan bibir hangat dan tebalnya dikulit bibirku.

Gila.

Dia pikir dia siapa?

Dia sangat berani melakukan pelecehan pada seorang presdir muda dan tampan sepertiku didalam lift.

 _Tetapi, mana ada pelecehan yang aku sendiri menikmatinya?_

 _Well_ , oke, aku mengakui itu. Bibir tebalnya yang semerah cerry itu membuat perasaan hangat _yang tak lazim_ menjalar didalam tubuhku. Membuat sistem syaraf diotakku tidak bekerja. Ditambah dengan mata indah bagai bola bekel— _karena bola pingpong sudah terlalu biasa—_ yang menutup manis, dan juga rona merah samar-samar menghiasi pipinya.

Oke, dia _memang sedikit_ menarik.

Tapi— _tetap saja!_

Dia menciumku didepan umum dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun—ya minimal nama lengkapku? Atau bisa meminta kartu namaku?

Aku terpaku dengan pandangan kosong. Otak jeniusku yang sangat lincah dalam melawan musuh perusahaan seakan-akan hilang—menguap tertiup angin dan hilang di segitiga bermuda.

Dan aku tidak sadar bahwa lift telah terbuka dengan sambutan hangat dari asisten pribadiku yang menatapku dengan pandangan seakan-akan aku benar-benar kehilangan respon terhadap apapun.

.

.

Jalanan Seoul sangat sepi—entah karena aku yang menatap jalanan sekitar dengan mata menerawang kosong atau memang penghuni di kota ini benar-benar angkat kaki. Yang jelas tanganku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengelus lembut bibir merah ku ini.

 _Tidak mungkin kan aku menginginkan kembali bibir itu dibibirku?_

"..tender kali ini adalah tender yang—"

"Minseok-ssi, bisakah kau membelikanku satu apartement di tempat tadi?"

"— _he?_ " Minseok terperangah menatapku. Mungkin dia berpikiran bahwa buat apa aku membeli satu pitak apartemen disana jika faktanya aku memiliki satu buah mansion mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap?

"Tapi, _ugh_ , presdir maaf jika aku lancang," Minseok menggigit bibirnya ragu. "—bukankah presdir sudah mempunyai satu mansion mewah dengan fasilitas super lengkap didalamnya?"

 _Tuhkan._

Minseok memang mengetahui diriku luar dan dalam. Bahkan pikiranku saja bisa dia sampaikan dengan baik.

"Ya," jeda, mencari alasan yang tepat agar asisten pribadiku ini mengabulkan keinginanku. "Mungkin aku hanya ingin lebih _merakyat_ dan mencoba hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan para asisten rumah tangga?

 _Siapa tau aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman manis lagi?_

Minseok mengangguk mengerti. Aku bernafas lega dan tersenyum lembut. Samar-samar aku bisa merasakan rona merah menjalar dipipinya.

"Oh, dan untuk masalah tender—" mataku menerawang, jariku menggaruk kecil pada pelipisku. "—kurasa aku bisa mengandalkan adikku, dan maukah Kim Minseok membimbing adikku memenangkan tender itu?"

Minseok mungkin sedikit terbelalak—dan bahkan aku terlonjak sedikit mendengar penuturanku barusan. Memberi Kim Jongdae tanggung jawab dalam proyek yang sebesar ini, Kim Joonmyeon mungkin sudah lelah untuk hidup.

"P-presdir, ini tender besar-besaran," mata Minseok membola lucu dengan rahang sedikit terbuka— _terkejut_. "..a-aku tidak yakin Kim Jongdae-ssi bisa memenangkan tender ini."

Menghela nafas, menatap pada arloji hitamku yang menunjukkan pukul 3.45 sore. "Suatu saat nanti, aku akan membangun perusahaan sendiri dan meninggalkan perusahaan mendiang ayahku." Mataku beralih pada Minseok dan tersenyum, "Jongdae tentu harus banyak belajar, bagaimanapun juga, perusahaan ini akan diambil alih oleh dia." Tanganku menepuk lembut bahu Minseok. "Kau adalah asisten yang hebat, Minseok- _hyung_. Aku percaya padamu."

.

.

" _Hyuuuuuung!_ " Shixun menerobos masuk kamarku disertai dengan rengekan yang sangat— _sangat sangat sangat_ —memekakan telinga.

"Apa, sih?" Aku membenarkan posisi boneka _Tianmao_ yang menyangga kepalaku. Mataku menelisik tajam pada iPod digenggamanku.

"Myeon-deong, jadi tidaaaaak?" Shixun kembali merengek disertai tarikan-tarikan kecil yang ia berikan pada jeans selututku.

"Sekarang, ya?"

"Tentuuuuuu!" Shixun mengembungkan pipinya disertai helaan nafas kasar—yang imut—dan tangan yang dilipatkan didepan dada.

"Baiklah, _baiklah_." Mendengus sedikit, aku bangkit dengan malas dari _Qinn_ —itu nama ranjangku, karena ia Queen _size_ —dan menjulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil jaket sederhana yang menggantung manis dipintu kamarku. Seakan-akan meronta dan meminta _pakailah aku atau cuci badanku_!

Mengambil dompet dan memastikan kartu kreditku berada pada tempatnya— _dan sedikit berharap jika kartu atmku berubah warna menjadi hitam._

"Shixun bawa dompet dan kartu kredit, kan?" Aku memasukan dompetku kedalam tas gendong coklatku dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Shixun.

"Untuk apa?" Shixun berdiri didepan cermin, merapikan rambut hitam kelam yang manis miliknya. "Aku kan punya hyung yang manis dan baik hati." Menatapku dengan mata hanya tinggal segaris—jangan lupakan cengiran _bocah_ nya dan membuatku tidak bisa menahan untuk mengacak rambutnya.

" _Hyuuuuuung_!" Shixun kembali merengek dan aku tertawa nyaring sebelum menelpon taxi untuk segera menjemput kami.

.

.

Tidak biasanya Myeon-deong akan se _santai_ ini.

Maksudku, Myeon-deong adalah tempat yang sangat digemari untuk berbelanja—atau hanya untuk sekedar menongkrong sembari menggoda wanita-wanita dengan memakai baju seperti _kurang kain_ dan berharap mendapatkan—setidaknya—satu wanita manis yang mau diajak berkenalan.

Faktanya, sekarang Myeon-deong bukan terlihat seperti Myeon-deong yang sibuk.

Dari tadi Shixun menarik tanganku dengan semangat—membawaku masuk outlet sana, outlet sini, dan tidak menghiraukan tarikan nafas pendek-pendek yang aku lakukan.

 _Remaja memang memiliki hormon yang membara._

Shixun kembali menariku ketengah jalan area Myeon-deong, dengan langkah kaki yang lebar-lebar.

"Shixun, pelan sedikit— _hei_ , bung, jangan terlalu _mepet_."

Aku menggerutu sebal. Pria yang memakai topi loreng-loreng dan terlihat tergesa-gesa untuk pergi berjalan terlalu dekat denganku—bahkan aku bisa merasakan dadanya yang menempel pada punggungku. Apakah pria itu tidak bisa berjalan pada sisi yang berbeda? Maksudku, Myeon-deong sedang sepi dan dia memilih untuk berjalan _mepet_ dibelakangku.

Aku melupakan kejadian itu dan memasuki sebuah outlet dengan arsitektu sangat menawan dan memiliki ukuran yang lebih luas dari outlet-outlet yang lain. Pekerjanya pun ramah—dan benar-benar memperlakukan pelanggan dengan baik.

 _Kim's Outlet._

Begitu tertulis.

Dan baru kusadari jika Shixun menghilang.

 _Hahh.._

Aku memasuki outlet yang dipenuhi oleh kemeja _trendy_ dan topi yang sangat banyak. Tentu saja Shixun menghilang.

Aku menempatkan pantatku pada kursi empuk ditengah-tengah rak sepatu. Merilekskan punggungku yang pegal dan kakiku yang mungkin sudah membiru-biru.

Merogoh saku celana jeans ku dan mengirimi Shixun pesan singkat—memberitahunya bahwa aku berada diantara rak-rak sepatu yang tinggi dan menawan.

Sekitar 5 menit aku terdiam, dan memutuskan untuk bangkit—melihat-lihat sepatu yang super duper keren untuk dipakai oleh kaki manisku.

 _Ehem, ya, aku memuji kakiku dengan sebutan manis. Ada masalah?_

"Selamat datang tuan. Kulihat kau pelanggan baru disini, ya?"

Aku terkejut dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada lelaki berwajah-cukup-tampan yang tersenyum ramah padaku. "Ah, _yeah_ ," mataku mencari sesuatu dan bernafas lega saat melihat siluet Shixun diujung mataku. "Aku bersama adik ku, kalau mau tahu." Aku pun tersenyum manis kepadanya. _Kim Jongdae (Owner)_ , begitu yang tertulis pada name tag yang tersemat didadanya.

" _Woaaah_ , kau bukan warga Korea kan?!" lelaki ini menatapku takjub dan aku hanya menatapnya bingung. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menerima pelanggan baru dari luar domestik." Ia kembali menampakan wajah tenang dan kalemnya. Membuatku bingung _plus plus plus_.

"Dan juga kau memiliki lesung pipi yang manis."Kembali tersenyum padaku, reflex aku terkekeh kecil dan bilang _trims_ pelan.

"Aku orang Tiongkok yang sedang belajar di sini," mulutku bergerak ragu, "—dan..uhm, aku seorang penulis novel." Menggaruk tengkuk kikuk, dan mengigit kecil bibir bawahku.

" _Woaaah_ ," lagi, ia berseru. "Jangan bilang kalau kau penulis Zhang Yixing!?"

"Sayangnya, itu aku." kembali aku tersenyum, mengingat ternyata ada juga yang mau membaca novelku.

"Aku Kim Jongdae," ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengundangku untuk berjabat tangan. "Aku pemilik outlet ini bersama kakak ku yang lainnya." Aku menjabat tangannya dan melepasnya kemudian. "Dan aku suka novelmu yang—Sunset yang Manis."

Wajahku memerah padam. Melontarkan tawa canggung untuk mengusir rasa maluku. Sunset yang Manis adalah novel yang kutulis berdasarkan kisah cintaku sendiri—yang tidak terlalu mulus dan bisa dibilang aku adalah pihak protagoni yang sangat teraniaya. Aku yang ditinggal menikah untuk ke dua kalinya bisa apa?

"Itu novel yang sangat memalukan dan menyeddihkan, menurutku." Berusaha bersikap normal dengan pikiranku yang terus mengoceh ' _otak yang bodoh mengapa kau menerbitkan novel roman picisan murahan mu itu'_.

"Tapi aku suka, gaya bahasamu dapat dimengerti dan—"

"Gaya bahasa yang _lelaki kucel_ ini gunakan adalah gaya bahasa anak TK."

Seseorang berbicara dibelakang tubuh Jongdae dan aku seketika membulatkan mataku— _sangat terkejut!_

"Jongdae, Minseok ada disini dan kau harus mengikuti privat gratis darinya." Jongdae hendak membuka mulut tetapi lelaki yang sedang menatapku tajam ini mengangkat tangannya didepan wajah Jongdae.

"Ini perintah dari si sulung Kim."

Akhirnya Jongdae meninggalkan kami dan mengikuti lelaki imut yang berada dibelakang lelaki ini—lelaki yang aku cium didalam lift kemarin sore.

 _Sial._

Lelaki ini menaikan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum dengan kesan ' _halo berjumpa lagi denganku, kucing manis'_.

 _Double sial._

"Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, nona yang _agresif_." Dadaku bergemuruh dan tiba-tiba saja kepalaku diserang pening. Seperti vertigo mutlak yang akan selalu muncul jika aku bertemu dengan lelaki ini.

"Apakah aku harus bangga karena kemarin sore aku dilecehkan oleh seorang penulis?" suara lelaki itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan dikupingku. Aku mendesah pelan dan memalingkan muka dari wajah _sok_ tampannya— _tapi dia memang tampan, sih._

"Kim Joonmyeon, pemilik outlet ini dan pemilik sebagian besar tanah di Myeon-deong."

 _Cih sombong sekali lelaki ini_

"Kurasa kau sudah mengetahui namaku, tuan penguping." Aku balas tersenyum meremehkan dan melirik kepada Shixun yang sepertinya sudah selesai memilih topi dan kemeja yang akan ia beli.

"Aku permisi untuk membayar barang dari outlet mewahmu, tuan." Nadaku penuh penekanan dan pergi bersama Shixun menuju kasir.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenal dia?" Shixun berbisik pelan saat sedang mengantre didepan kasir. Aku mengedikkan bahuku malas dan bungkam. Shixun sepertinya mengerti dan memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih banyak. Aku melirik pria bernama Joonmyeon tadi yang terlihat sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pegawai outlet ini. Cukup lama aku memandangnya dan segera aku berpura-pura mengecek ponsel saat Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Tiba giliran kami untuk membayar baju pilihan Shixun, dan penjaga kasir sudah menyebutkan berapa uang yang harus aku tukar. Aku merogoh task u dan tidak menemukan dompetku—

 _WHAT!?_

 _Dompetku, kemana dompetku?!_

Aku kembali mencari dompetku dengan panik, dan menemukan sebuah lubang berbentuk horizontal menyobek tasku.

Sialan.

 _Aku korban copet!_

Aku mendongakan kepalaku, menatap horror pada Shixun. Dan Shixun melemparkan pandangan ' _jangan bilang kau lupa membawa dompetmu_ '.

"Shi-Shixun.. aku dicopet." Seruku panik menggunakan bahasa asalku. Shixun bingung, kemudian aku menunjukkan lubang bekas sayatan di tasku kepada Shixun. Shixun mengumpat memakai bahasa Mandarin dan menatap kasir takut-takut.

"Ini, pake kartuku saja." Seseorang menyodorkan kartu berwarna hitam—kutegaskan lagi, HITAM—dan menyuruh kasir memakai kartu itu untuk membayar semua belanjaan Shixun. Aku berpaling kearah tangan yang memakai setelan kemeja dan— _asdfghjkl_! Kim Joonmyeon pemilik mutlak kartu mahal itu dan menatap _sok pahlawan_ kearahku.

 _Sialan._

.

.

Tbc

so yeah, aku memutuskan meneruskan ff ini. dan aku meninggalkan beberapa review bagi kalian. Silah cek pm untuk memeriksa balasan tidak pentingku. dan ini untuk kalian yang tidak log-in.

 _kjmgdszyx_ hello gadis! sudah dilanjutkan ya kakakku yang faktanya adikku

 _nichi, rosemarie, kingslay_ sudah di lanjutkan! semoga suka ya.

tidak gila review tapi untuk meninggalkan kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan.


	3. Starbucks

"Jadi, kau korban copet?"

 _Slurp_.

Mengangguk.

"Isi dari dompetmu hanya kartu atm dan kartu tanda pengenal?"

 _Slurp_.

Mengangguk.

"Yah _hyung_!"

Itu Shixun, adik dari lelaki _kucel_ yang menciumku kemarin sore. Berteriak frustasi memanggil _hyung_ nya yang sangat seperti anak kecil— _dan dia sangat imut membuatku hampir saja kehilangan kendali untuk membawanya pada ciuman itu lagi—_ ekhem. Tingkahnya _sedikit imut_ dengan kedua tangan memegang satu gelas _grande latte_ dan menggoyangkan kaki yang tidak menapak tanah.

 _Ya, dia imut._

 _Sedikit, hanya sedikit._

Aku menghela nafas. Pilihan yang buruk saat aku memutuskan untuk mengajak dua kakak-beradik ini ke tempat favoritku—Starbucks. Kupikir, lelaki ini akan berteriak histeris dan meronta meminta siapapun untuk menemukan pencopet jahat—dan tampan, menurut penjelasan Yixing sendiri—dan memaki-maki sistem keamaan di Myeon-deong karena— _kenapa bisa diwilayah elit seperti ini terdapat pencopet yang lihai?!_

Nyatanya tidak.

Yixing dengan santainya memintaku untuk memesankan satu gelas penuh _grande latte_ —kutegaskan sekali lagi, setelah aku membayar semua belanjaan miliknya dan adiknya, lelaki tak mempunyai rasa malu ini memintaku untuk memesankan satu minuman enak disini. Dan Sehun—dia hanya menunduk malu, enggan untuk bertemu pandang denganku.

 _Wow, dua kepribadian yang sangat berbeda._

" _Hyung!_ Pikirkan nasib dompetmu! _Aiya_ , kalau begini bagaimana kita bisa pulaaaang?" Sehun merengek menggunakan bahasa mandarin—yang masih bisa aku mengerti karena hello? Kim Joonmyeon CEO muda yang pintar juga tampan ada disini?—menarik-narik celana jeans pendek milik sang kakak.

Kalau diperhatikan, Yixing boleh juga.

Meskipun dia tidak punya malu—karena sudah menciumku _tanpa permisi_ dan _memerasku_ tanpa menunjukan wajah memelas—dia memang kelihatan _imut_ dan manis.

Aku serius, kali ini.

Perawakan sedang, cukup mungil menurutku. Dengan lesung pipi manis dan hidung bangir yang ideal. Oh jangan lupakan dengan bibir bagian bawah yang tebal—entahlah, darahku tiba-tiba berdesir hebat saat menatap bibirnya. Mungkin aku benar-benar ingin melahap habis bibirnya?

 _Splash._

Sialan. Aku terlonjak sedikit saat pikiranku mulai berkelana—memikirkan hal yang belum pernah aku pikirkan. Pandanganku kembali berpaku pada dua orang saudara dengan si bungsu berbicara dengan khawatir pada si sulung yang membalas perkataan si bungsu kelewat tenang.

"Ekhem!" berdehem, membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, sedangkan Yixing menatapku membisu—masih dengan gaya seperti anak kecil.

"Oke," jeda. "Masalahnya sangat sepele menurutku—"

"WTF!? Aku kena copet dan kau bilang 'ini masalah sepele'?!" reaksi yang tidak pernah kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Yixing tiba-tiba menyimpan minumannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku geram.

" _Hyung_ , biarkan dia selesaikan ucapannya dulu."

Gila. Aku benar-benar dibuat gila oleh dua bersaudara ini.

Semenit yang lalu, Sehun yang menatap garang pada Yixing—dan jangan lupakan nada suaranya yang terus menerus menekan Yixing agar melakukan sesuatu. Dan Yixing yang duduk santai dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti menyeruput _grande latte._

 _Mereka terlalu bipolar. Membuatku takut saja._

"Dengarkan aku dulu, nona kucel." _Yes, jiwa menyebalkan diriku akhirnya kembali_. "Kau hanya perlu memblokir kartu ATM mu dan pergi ke kantor kependudukan setempat untuk menggunakan kartu tanda pengenal sementara." Yixing menatapku sebal sebelum memalingkan mukanya. Aku tersenyum angkuh dan menyenderkan punggungku pada kursi. Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk dan menarik kecil tangan Yixing dan berucap ' _wow_ hyung _korea ini sangat keren_ '.

 _Well yeah_ aku tau aku menawan dan mempesona.

"Oh, Sehun," aku kembali menegakan tubuhku. Menjumput beberapa lembar won dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. "Pulang terlebih dahulu tak apa, kan?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Poni hitam manisnya menutupi sebagian mata kanannya.

"Aku masih ada _sedikit_ urusan dengan kakakmu." Aku menatap Yixing dengan senyum _menggoda_. Yixing nampak terkejut dan menggenggam lengan Sehun—memberikan tatapan _tolong jangan tinggalkan aku bersama orang asing ini_.

" _Well_ , kurasa tak apa." Sehun sedikit mengehentakan lengannya yang digenggam oleh Yixing, dan mengambil sepuluh ribu won yang tergeletak dimeja Starbucks. "Aku mempunyai janji juga dengan temanku." Sehun beranjak berdiri, mengambil belanjaan dan pergi begitu saja. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Aku mendengus geli. _Kakak dan adik sama saja—tidak tahu cara berterimakasih._

Mataku teralihkan—pada lelaki _sedikit_ manis didepanku yang menatap kepergian Sehun dengan kosong.

"Shixun, teganya kau menukar kakakmu dengan beberapa lembar uang won."

Lelaki didepanku mengumpat pelan, dengan gerakan bibir abstrak dan bagian bawah bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu—dan aku berperang secara non-verbal melawan otak ku agar aku tetap meyakini bahwa dia hanya _sedikit_ imut.

" _Well_ ," aku memulai, menyatukan dua telapak tanganku dan melakukan gerakan memutar sebelum menggenggam tanganku erat. "—kita masih ada urusan, nona."

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendelik ke arahku, _sebal._ Dengan mata yang menatapku tajam dan bibir yang semakin mengerucut gemas.

 _Aku tidak salah kan?_

Semua orang pasti akan gemas melihat tingkah lakunya—apalagi dengan aksen Tiongkok yang digunakannya saat berbicara bahasa Korea. Bisa kau bayangkan kan, betapa lucu dan imutnya dia?

Ya. Semua orang akan berpikiran sama denganku.

 _Asdfghjkl! Kim Joonmyeon ternyata bipolar juga, ya! Otak ku, berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong!_

"Urusan apalagi, sih?!" ia mendengus kasar,menghentakan kakinya sedikit keras. "Dan berhenti memanggilku nonaaaaaa!"

Ia merajuk.

 _Hahaha._

Lihat, kan? Dia memang mudah digoda. Sediki-sedikit marah, sedikit-sedikit mendengus sebal. Aku jadi penasaran, dia bakal mudah digoda juga tidak ya dalam urusan ranjang?

"Tuan mesum, selesaikan urusan kita dan antar aku pulang."

"Kita akan pulang setelah kita mengurus ATM-mu." Aku tersenyum geli saat mata Yixing membola dan mulut terbuka—membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Apa-apaan!?" Ia menatapku geram. "Ini urusanku, dan kau tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk mengatur urusanku. Demi neptunus!" mengutuk frustasi, dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya. "Kita baru kenal beberapa jam—sebenarnya, aku tidak sudi berkenalan denganmu." Ia mendengus, dan melemparkan tatapan geli kearahku—yang aku balas senyum menawan yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh.

 _Ayo, Zhang Yixing. Melelehlah seperti keju didalam pizza kesukaanku._

"Oh ya? Jangan lupakan pertemuan kita didalam lift dengan keadaan kau menci—mph!" Badanku terdorong—menyender pada senderan kursi saat Yixing tiba-tiba saja menyerangku dan membekap mulutku dengan pandangan _diam atau kukuliti kau_.

Sesaat, padanganku terpaku padanya. Dahiku yang semula mengerut—kini bisa lebih rileks. Begitu pula dengan Yixing—aku merasakan tubuhnya membatu. Pandangan kami terkunci. Dengan posisi seperti ini, mataku bisa dengan leluasa menatap lekuk wajahnya yang sangat indah—sempurna.

 _Oke, aku menyerah._

 _Yixing memang menarik. Sangat sangat menarik._

"Mama.."

Suara sebuah benda terjatuh dan diiringi oleh suara anak kecil kembali menyadarkanku—meyakinkan diri bahwa jiwa dan badanku masih bersatu.

"Astaga, anak muda. Jangan melakukannya disini!" Suara ibu muda membuatku bertanya-tanya, _memangnya aku melakukan apa?_

Dan— _Astaga!_

Aku baru menyadari posisiku dan Yixing.

Yixing yang menumpukan badannya pada kaki yang terlipat dikursi yang kududuki, tangan Yixing yang membekap mulutku, tubuhku yang seolah-olah ditindih olehnya, dan wajah kami yang terlampau sangat dekat.

Rona manis menjalar dipipi Yixing.

 _Cantik._

Aku pun mendorong Yixing—Yixing menegakkan badannya dan berdiri, berdehem sedikit dan mengambil segelas _grande latte_ yang sempat dilupakan olehnya.

"Jangan napsuan, dong." Yixing mendelik, menginjak kaki ku dengan keras—dibalas olehku erangan keras juga.

"Disini yang menyandang gelar Tuan Mesum itu kau—"

"Sudahlah!" Aku bangkit, merapikan pakaianku. "Sekarang, kau dan aku akan pergi ke Bank." Kataku final.

"Apa-apaan, heh?!" Ia mendengus—lagi dan lagi. Tangannya ia lipatkan didepan dada dan menatapku tajam."Bahkan, aku bukan seorang pegawai-pegawaimu yang bisa seenak nya kau atur."

"Oh, kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau adalah pegawaiku." Aku tersenyum meremehkan, membalas umpatan _manis_ darinya.

"Tidak." Yixing berkata tegas. "Lebih baik aku menjadi pembantu rumah tangga dari pada jadi pegawaimu."

"Ah!" Aku berseru, menjentikan jari didepan wajahnya. "Besok aku akan pindah—ke apartemen tempat aku dan kau bertemu." Jeda. "Dan kurasa aku membutuhkan pembantu? Dilihat-lihat, kau pantas untuk menjadi pembantu dirumahku."

-tbc-

Molor banget ya? Duh I'm sorry guys, kesibukan real emang gabisa ditunda-tunda ya. Maaf sedikit, ide macet juga. So see you in next chap!


	4. ATM

Terjebak disatu mobil bersama orang yang membuatmu kesal setengah mati merupakan ide buruk—sangat buruk.

Dan sialnya— _sangat sial_ —aku harus terpaksa duduk manis didalam mobil mewah milik Kim Joonmyeon.

Ya.

Jangan Tanya Kim Joonmyeon siapa.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan terus melukai lantai besi milik mobil ini—menghentak-hentakan kakiku sebal.

"Yah, berhenti merusak mobilku!"

"Lalu berikan ATM-ku!"

Lelaki ini tertawa meremehkan. Aku menatap frustasi padanya dan menggigiti sabuk pengaman yang melingkar manis didadaku. Lalu aku menemukan Joonmyeon yang menatap frustasi _juga_ padaku dan seakan-akan laser muncul dari matanya— _dan tiba-tiba saja lagu_ Lightsaber _dari EXO berputar diotakku._

"Bodoh, jidatku!" Aku mengerang shock saat Joonmyeon menginjak pedal rem sekuat tenaga—mungkin semua tenaga yang ia punya ia keluarkan. Jidatku hampir saja bersentuh mesra dengan dashboard mobilnya.

"Yah mobilku!"

"ATM-ku!"

"Aku tidak mau mencium bau liurmu diseluruh ruangan mobil ini."

"Aku juga tidak mau kau menggunakan nama mu pada ATM baruku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menggigit ku saja dari pada menggigit mobil mewahku?" mengalihkan pandanganku segera dan menatap nyalang pada lelaki kurang ajar didepanku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?!

"Aku sedang memikirkan kau berada dibawahku."

Ups, aku benar-benar menyerukan apa yang ada dipikiranku.

Dan— _ups lagi_ , ia menatapku dengan mata _hot_ miliknya tepat pada mata sayuku.

"Y-yah, jangan pikirkan macam-macam." Sial. Aku mulai gugup.

"Kau pikir aku memikirkan apa?" lelaki ini melepaskan kaitan sabuk pengamannya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku.

Sial. Aku tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa!

"M-menjauhlah," guguku, mataku menangkap bayangan kotak tissue dan mengambilnya, "—atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan ini!"

Joonmyeon menampilkan smirknya— _dan mungkin aku akan menggunakan tissue itu untuk mengelap darah dihidungku_ —dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku.

"Jo-joonmyeon, aku sudah _mentok_!" Aku menekan punggungku keras-keras pada pintu mobil dibelakangku. Sudah tidak ada ruang tersisa untukku terus menghindar dari himpitan kurang ajar— _sangat manis—_ dari Joonmyeon. Aku menyalipkan tanganku untuk meraih pintu mobil Joonmyeon.

Lagi, smirknya semakin melebar.

"Ya, mungkin _kita_ akan menggunakan tissue itu untuk mengelap beberapa tetes sperma di— _hey_ Zhang!"

 _Jdak!_

Sial. Aku lupa membuka sabuk pengamanku saat aku membuka pintu mobil Joonmyeon.

Kemudian kepala belakangku menyentuh manis trotoar untuk pejalan kaki.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan!?" Kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya kembali saat aku merasakan Joonmyeon mencoba merangkak diatasku.

"Hey jangan merangkak diatasku!"

Aku mengangkat kepala dan badanku dalam sekali hentakan dan—

" _Akht!"_

" _Argh!"_

 _Sial. Jidatku bertemu dengan jidatnya._

.

.

Kami— _ah tidak,_ maksudku aku dan Yixing berada diberanda sebuah minimarket tempat kami— _aku dan Yixing maksudku—_ membeli es untuk luka memar.

Jidatku dan jidatnya memar setelah insiden didalam mobil.

Aku terus memperhatikan tingkah anehnya—menempelkan dua bungkus es dijidat dan bagian belakang kepalanya seraya memejamkan matanya.

 _Aku kan jadi tidak bisa menatap matanya._

Ah, _innerku berkata salah_.

Maksud innerku, _memang dia pikir ini meditasi apa!?_

"Aish!" Bangkit frustasi dan menyadari jika cara ini tidak akan berhasil. Memarku akan tetap menjadi memar dan mengapa aku melakukan hal ini!?

"Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan pada karyawanku mengenai jidatku!?" teriakku pada ruang kosong didepanku—bertanya pada orang _kampung_ yang sedang duduk disampingku.

"Mengapa pula kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada karyawanmu?"

Meremehkan sekali orang ini.

 _Tipeku sekali._

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah Boss!"

"Nah, karena kau seorang boss kau bisa leluasa mengabaikan semua pertanyaan karyawanmu."

 _Asdfghjkl._

 _Sabar Joonmyeon, kau harus mempertahankan image_ cool _mu._

Aku kembali duduk disebelahnya dan menatapnya heran.

"Apakah hidup seorang penulis sama dengan cerita yang ia tulis sendiri?"

Ia membuka kelopak matanya, menunjukan kelereng manis yang membuatku tertarik— _sesaat—_ untuk menyelami mata coklat manisnya.

 _Aku sedang tidak memujinya, kan?_

"Apa maksudmu?" Dahinya berkernyit, kepala ia miringkan.

 _Aku harus bisa menahan hasrat untuk memujinya lagi_.

"Yixing, ini hidup—dan kau menjalani hidupmu dengan sesantai ini?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

 _Ah, ya._

 _Urusanku, apa ya?_

"Hm, tidak." Aku tersadar, duduk tegap dan memainkan sebungkus es ditanganku.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Canggung.

Tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Sedikit-sedikit aku melirik lelaki disebelahku—ia sedang menatap kosong dengan sebungkus es masih dijidatnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Memulai pembicaraan dan bangkit, membuang es tersebut pada tempat sampah disampingku. Aku melihat ia sedikit terlonjak— _manis—_ dan berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku berjalan dan merasakan Yixing mengikutiku dari belakang. Sebelum aku menyadari dia berhenti berjalan dan aku berbalik.

"Ada apa lagi?" Aku lelah dan ingin segera merebahkan diri diranjang manisku.

Dia berkacak pinggang, menatap tajam padaku.

"Atmku, kembalikan padaku dan jadikan atas namaku!"

"Tidak semudah itu, nona."

" _Mwohae?_ "

Aku menampilkan senyum andalanku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk wajahku, "Dan jangan memanggilku no—na.." ia mencicit saat aku menangkap tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Besok. Nantikan kejutanku, nona."

.

.

Apa-apaan dia itu?

Sok sekali memberiku kejutan. Paling-paling jika ia menakutiku dia sendiri akan berlari ketakutan—misalnya dia memberiku kecoa dan dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih kejam— _kecoa terbang_ misalnya?

 _Cih_.

Kakiku terhenti saat melihat truk besar dengan orang-orang sibuk mengangkut barang-barang dari tubuh truk tersebut, orang-orang terburu-buru dan memasukan barang tersebut ke sebuah rumah—atau apartemen—dan.. apartemen ku?

 _Apakah aku akan mendapatkan tetangga baru?_

Yes, akhirnya aku bisa meminta beras tambahan—uhm, maksudku teman berbincang.

Ya. Seperti itu.

Berjalan menuju apartemenku tak terasa—tentu, jarak dari minimarket ke apartemenku hanya 10 meter saja—dan mataku menyipit saat bayangan mobil mewah terparkir manis didepan truk besar—dan aku bergulat dengan pikiranku sendiri apakah aku mengetahui mobil itu atau hanya _de javu_ yang sekedar melintas?

Kim Joonmyeon?

Dan kenapa pikiranku memberi _clue_ sesat—memikirkan Joonmyeon dan mobilnya?

Mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemenku, menaiki empat buah anak tangga dan memasuki lift untuk mencapai lantai apartemenku—tak biasanya lift sesesak ini mengingat beberapa orang pengangkut barang ikut menaiki lift yang sama.

Aku keluar dari lift—masih dengan menikmati jalan santai— _terlampau santai—_ sebelum mataku membulat melihat siluet lelaki _bogel_ - _tapi-tampan-dan-memakai-jas-yang-sangat-mahal_ berdiri angkuh memperhatikan orang-orang yang semakin sibuk.

Itu benar seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

Diktator kelas kakap—tak berbeda dengan pemimpin negara sebelah—yang menyandera isi ATM ku dengan cara mengganti nama ATM baru ku dengan namanya.

Buruknya lagi, ia kemungkinan besar akan menjadi penghuni apartemen sederhana didepan apartemenku.

Apakah baru saja aku menyebutkan ' _apartemen sederhana_ '?

Logikanya— _sejak kapan aku memakai logika?_ —untuk apa pria mapan dengan sepatu mengkilat dan jas anti debu— _atau mungkin celana dalamnya merek baru dari_ Calvin Klein _yang menikah dengan_ Victoria Secret—bersedia tinggal diapartemen ini?

Untukku ini memang sebuah apartemen.

Bisa saja bagi dia ini adalah— _kandang ayam_?

Aku tersentak dan segera mengontrol ekspresiku—alis menukik, bibir bercebik dan mata memicing—saat mata yang masih _hot_ miliknya bersirobok dengan mata indahku.

 _Ekhem, mataku memang indah. Ada yang salah?_

Dia menaikkan dagu dan berjalan kearahku. Ia berdiri didepanku dengan memasang senyum tipis menyebalkan— _menyebalkan, sangat tampan—_ dan memandang rendah padaku.

"Kau tidak boleh berhuni disini."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan— _ugh_ , mukanya seperti tokoh fiksi Mr. bean. "Kenapa?" Bertanya padaku dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dadanya. "Apakah kau adalah pemilik tanah apartemen ini?" Ia berujar dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jika iya, mengapa?"

"Tidak. Karena aku adalah pemilik tanah dan apartemen ini."

Sial.

Rahangku mulai mengeras dan wajahku memerah menahan malu serta sebal.

Kim Joonmyeon. Apakah ini zaman feodal dimana yang paling berkuasa adalah seseorang dengan kepemilikan tanah yang banyak?

"Dan—selamat datang _pembantu baru_ -ku. Besok kau harus mulai bekerja dan membersihkan apartemen baru milik Tuan Tanah ini, ya."

tbc.

aku kehilangan cara menulisku—gaya menulisku sangat bercampur dan gampang terpengaruh sekali. kurasa aku harus banyak-banyak membaca novel fiksi terjemahan.

 _review, please?_


End file.
